The Sohmas Meet the Saotomes
by KawaiiKittyo-O
Summary: The gang from Ranma meets up with the gang of Fruits Basket...
1. Chapter 1

_Heyo^^! This fic is a cross of Ranma½ (Saotomes) and Fruits Basket (Sohmas). This is the first thing I have posted on Fanfiction so I hope you like it^^! _

(action) 

:Talking 

Ranma-kun: guy 

Ranma-chan: girl 

  
  


**The Sohmas meet the Saotomes**

Chapter 1

One day, Ryoga, while searching for Akane, got lost- again. -__- 

Ryoga: I better ask for directions. 

He goes by a house by a little tent. 

Ryoga: Hello? Anyone home? 

No one answers. He decides to go in. He sees a little white mouse on the couch. The mouse looks back at him. 

Yuki: Squeaky? 

Ryoga: AHHHHHH!!! DEMON RAT WATCHING TV!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Ryoga runs out screaming like hell. Back at the Tendo house… 

Akane: AHHHHHHHHH! Where's my little P-Chan?! 

Ranma-Kun: (mumbles) Who cares?… 

Ranma get hit with a hammer. 

Ryoga: AHHHHHHH!! DEMON RAT EATING POTATO CHIPS!! AHHHHHHHHH!! 

Akane: Ryoga, have you seen my P-Chan?… 

Ryoga: (runs around insanely) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

Akane: (runs around insanely) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

Ranma: (Drags Ryoga outside and throws him into the pool) Hey look Akane, isn't that him over there? 

Akane: AHH-huh? (sees P-Chan climbing out of pool) There you are! ^^ 

P-chan: (squirms and squeals) OINKY! OINKY! 

Akane: Is something wrong P-Chan? 

P-chan runs from her arms and Ranma and Akane follow him. 

Ranma: Where's that stupid pig taking us? 

Ranma gets hit with a hammer again and lands in a big puddle. SPLASH!! 

Ranma-chan: BAKA!! 

They keep running until they come to that house by the tent again. 

Akane: There's no one here… 

But just then… 

Ranma: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! ORANGE KITTY!!! (Let's not forget Ranma's fear of cats…heh heh…) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

Akane: Ranma! (follows him) 

But just as she turns around to head after him, there, sitting in front of her, was a big, black dog. 

* * *

Well, that's all for now!^^ ( I know, it's short and stupid...) 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey!! ^________^ Yes, I'm so happy to see someone read my story. Yah ^^! Enjoy the 2nd chapter!_

  


Chapter 2

Akane stares at the black dog sitting in front of her. The dog stares back. _ Akane: (Doesn't notice P-chan anymore) KAWAII!!! 

Shigure: ?… 

Akane: I'm going to name you Inu-chan. 

Back to Ranma… 

Ranma-chan: AHHHH! C-C-C-C-CAT!! AHHHHHH! 

He and P-chan reache the Tendo's house. 

Kasumi: Why hello Ranma-chan.^ ^ 

Ranma: C-C-C-C-CAT!!!! 

Kasumi: Mmmm..I thought Akane was with you…(pets him) 

Ranma: (takes deep breaths) 

Just then… 

Shampoo: Meow! 

Ranma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

Ranma runs out the house and Shampoo chases after him. Also chasing him is a panda, a pig, a duck, Kuno, Kodachi, and a little perverted guy. They come to that house again. 

Ranma-chan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!>_ Shapoo-meow!^^ 

Panda: …(Can't say anything…) 

Pig: Oinky!! 

Duck: Quack! 

Kuno: Pig-tail goddess! (drools) 

Kodochi: Ranma! Don't run away! Mwhahahahah… 

Happosai: Bra! ^ ^ 

In the backyard of the house… 

Tohru: Hey, look Momiji, the circus is here. 

Momiji: Yah^^!! 

Ranma goes crazy and starts acting like a cat. 

Ranma-chan: Meowwww…hiss… 

Momiji: Tohru, look, this must be the cat act. 

Ranma: MEOW!! ( leaps on Momiji (yes, poor him) and scratches his face) 

Momiji lies unconscious on the ground. Ranma jumps into Tohru's lap. Tohru pets him. 

Ranma-chan: Purrrrrr…. 

Meanwhile on another room in the Sohma house… 

Akane is sitting on the couch with a mouse, a cat, and Inu-chan, her dog. It was a quiet, peaceful moment. Until now, when… 

POOF!! 

POOF!! 

POOF!! 

* * *

Heheheh. I don't know where I'm getting to with my story anymore… 


	3. Chapter 3

_ ^______^ Well, I haven't posted anything on for a while...but I guess I now have something to do over summer. _

  
  
Chapter 3

  
POOF! 

POOF! 

POOF! 

The animals changed back into humans. Little colorful clouds that appear in the episodes coverd them fortunatly. Unfortunaly, Akane sneezed and blew the clouds away. 

Akane: AHHHHHHHHHH!! (covers her eyes) Why does this happen to me?… T_T 

Yuki: Hello, I'm Yuki. 

Kyou: Hello, I'm Kyou. 

Shigure: Hello, I'm Shigure. 

Silence. 

Akane: Where did the animals go? 

Yuki, Kyou, Shigure: (falls over) Nevermind. 

They heard a mob of footsteps and they looked towards the door, where Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Moose, Genma ( all changed back now), Happosai, and Tohru arrived. ( Momiji is still unconscious) 

Kyou: Who the hell are you?! 

Ranma: Who are these ugly people Tohru? 

Everyone starts shouting nonsense at each other. 

Tohru: Ummm…let's all calm down everyone! ^^'' 

Akane: SHUT UP!! 

Silence. 

Akane: Hmpf! ( Goes outside to find Inu-Chan) 

The shouting begins again. Outside… 

Akane: (sneezes again) Ah-choo!! It's sure cold for July… 

Akane looks up up at the sky. She sees something, but not sure what it was. She squinted as it came chloser and then… 

Akane: NANI? (meaning WHAT?!) (Runs back inside) Everyone, come see! 

They still keep shouting. 

Akane: SHUT UP AND LOOK!! 

Silence. 

Shigure: What's wrong? 

Akane: It's snowing! 

Everyone: NANI?! 

They all look out the window and sure enough, it's snowing. But by then, a blizzard has hit. 

Tohru: Wow! Awsome! It's so pretty!!^^ 

Genma: Hey, waaaiit a minute. It doesn't snow in July… 

Ranma: It doesn't…o_O? 

Genma: No, you idiot! And I call you my son… ( crys in his little corner.) 

Yuki: Well, it sure doesn't blizzard in Japnan! 

Moose: I don't see any snow…( heh..forgot his glasses eh?) 

They all look outside again. The blizzard stopped (yah, I know, short blizzard) but the snow was high. 

Akane: Does this mean… we're suck here? 

Tohru: Don't worry, I'm sure the guys won't mind! ^^ Right? 

They all smile, except… 

Kyou: I don't want these animal in my house! 

Yuki: (whispers) Look who's talking…heh heh. 

Shigure: We would love to have you guys over! ^_^ 

Tohru: Well, then, we should all introduce ourselves! 

(all introduces themselves) 

Tohru:(remembers suddenly) OMG! Momiji is still outside! I forgot all about him! ^^'' 

Tohru runs outside and drags a frozen Momiji in. 

Tohru: Gomen! Gomen! 

Kyou: I don't tyink he hears you. (knocks the solid ice) Let's melt him by the fireplace. 

Akane: This is gonna be a loooong weekend. 

* * *

Thanks for reading!^^ I'm thinking of stopping this story because I'm running out of ideas!!^^'' Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


End file.
